The Tale of Linden Village
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: After arriving from Britain Fay and her parents move into a village. Fay for some reason gets stange vibes from the forest near the village. Who would she meet and what was this vibe?
1. We have arrived

"Secrets, life would be boring without secrets, don't you think?"  
- M. Night Shyamalan  
  
Fay had just arrived from Britain. The boats were so large to Fay, she had been eleven at the time. The skirt of Fay's dress floated in the wind. The air smelt of fresh johnnycakes. Wood was being chopped only some feet away from were the boats came in. Fay and her family walked through the welcoming village. Her father had sent a letter over seas and it was to have a house be built in the village called 'linden village' because his brother Samuel had settled there. That was about over a year before Fay and her parents came to New England.  
  
Even as Fay arrived she felt a strange presence. Soon enough she and her parents were on a horse and buggy to the village which had been in a whole other state. They went from Virginia to Massachusetts. It had been a very long trip; it was a two week trip. The buggy came to a stop and woke Fay from her sleep. "Here we are Linden village." The father said. Fay and her mother smiled. The house was a beautiful mahogany color. Luckily Fay's father was rich. "Adam! How are you?" Sam yelled as he came walking up. "Sam." Adam, Fay's father called out. Sam gave him a bear hug. "How do you like the house?" Sam said with a smile on his face. "It's wonderful. I love it and I'm sure Helga and Fay do too." Fay walked out from behind her mother and said "It's very lovely." Sam smiled again. "You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you." He picked up Fay and went in a circle really fast to make Fay laugh. Helga, Fay's mother did not speak for she had gone mute when after her second child had died of a disease.  
  
The village seemed nice and quite. There was pumpkin patches and apple trees all around. Not far away was a great forest, but when Fay looked at it she got a strange vibe and a chill ran down her back. 


	2. Joshua

  
  
That night the cool and seductive moon hung comfortably in the sky. Fay and her family went to a party that was held at Uncle Samuel's place. The warmth of the light coming from the house lit Fay's fair skin. Laughter was about when she entered the house. This seemed like the kind of welcome she had imagined. Fay gave her uncle another hug and then went and got some hot apple cider. She danced with her parents to the sound of the violins and any other music that played. After a couple of minutes dancing Fay sat down in one of the chairs that were against the wall.  
  
Fay started to get lonely. Someone sat beside her, he had beautiful auburn hair that was tied loosely back with a small black ribbon. His skin was fair just like Fay's. He was also youthful and he had the most unique green eyes. "Hello, my name is Joshua, and who might you be?" he asked coolly. Fay looked at him and said "My name is Fay." She said kind of shakily, felt nervous around him. Maybe he was the strange vibe she was getting. Once Fay became more comfortable she talked more easily. They seemed to talk all through the night. They strolled through the pumpkin patch near by the house. Joshua looked to the sky and took a deep breath of air. "The sky is so beautiful is it not? Holding all the secrets of the world. A witness to everything." "That's a wonderful idea. I don't think anyone knows why it is so beautiful." Fay responded.  
  
"The shadows hide things to be hidden and the night calls to some." Joshua said in a mystical way. Fay had her back to him for minutes and when she turned around he was gone. 


	3. morning after

Fay caught her breath. 'What happened here?' she asked her self. "Fay!" her father yelled from the door of the house. Fay did not move or react at all. "Fay, there you are." Adam came walking up and grasped her on the shoulder. "Oh sorry dad." "What were you doing out here? We could not find you in the house and your mother and I were worried." Adam spat. "Sorry, I just came out here to get some fresh air." Fay did not know how to explain what took place those few minutes ago; so she lied. "Let's go home." Adam held the hand of Helga and Fay and went home.

There only light was the moon and near by houses. They made it to the house with success. Walking into the house Fay observed the tall candles that had been lit by the maid. The flame seemed to dance in ecstasy. The family did not have a chance to fully settle in the house until now. Fay entered her room which smelt of jasmine. The blue blankets were soft and warm. Fay walked over to the window and looked to the forest she found her self a little dumfounded by the whole night. She had never experienced anything like that before. Disappearing like that is not an every day thing you know.

The natural statues that are trees stood long and tall. The cold wind so effective that your very breath would fog your spectacles. A mournful howl danced through the air. Joshua walked the grounds, snap! The twigs broke like glass. Joshua tilted his head and smelt the air. "Fresh cut, young…" he crept as silent as he could to the wounded victim. A rabbit had been bludgeoned by a rock from a fall. He knelt down and fed upon the rabbit. Yes, Joshua was a vampire.

The next morning Fay woke up to the sound of her father yelling for her. It was breakfast time and Fay had only just woken up. After Fay got dressed she headed down, "There you are." Her father frowned. "Sorry father. I just woke." The morning continued with the hustle and bustle of the town just outside. "Alright know it's time for you to go to school." Her father said as he fixed his hat. Helga kissed her on her cheek and walked with her to her knew school house.

The chatter of the girls in the room was quite a flutter. Fay said goodbye to her mother and walked over to the group. "Hi, my name is Fay." Most of the girls were like whatever. "Hello Fay my name is Susan and this is my sister Lauren." Fay sat down next to the two girls and asked what all this chatter is about. Susan had said it was of some of the usual things. Lauren was the quite one didn't talk very much. Fay whispered into Susan's ear and said "What's the matter with Lauren?" Susan frowned and said "it's a long story. I'll tell you later." Just then the teacher walked in. "Alright class please get out you're parchment, ink, and quills." Her name was Ms.Elenore, she was short and thin. Her eyes were a unique green and she was apparently admired by a lot of men.


End file.
